Secrets Revealed
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: As tensions grow in the house, so does love. Will they pull through? FabianxNina Fabiana!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first time writing for House of Anubis, so…yeah. I hope this is good enough, and even though no one else has been putting disclaimers, I just want to get it across your mind that:**

**I do not own HoA.**

"Oh, hello Nina," Patricia sneered as Nina came into the room and sat at the table.

"Hello Patricia," Nina said politely, nodding her head to acknowledge her presence.

"Hm," Patricia snorted, putting her head down to take a bite of her food.

Nina gave a wary smile and picked up her fork to start eating the pancakes laid out in front of her.

After a few bites she heard footsteps and heard Jerome say, "Hello Fabian. I expect you're still going to take your spot by Nina?" Jerome smirked.

"What are you talking about? This is where I always sit." Fabian replied, irritated.

Jerome rolled his eyes and continued to dig into his food.

When everyone was done, and was ready to walk to school, Nina ran up to Fabian.

"Fabian, can I talk to you?" Nina smiled.

"Sure." Fabian smiled back.

"Well, I was thinking…what do you think we should do next? I mean, should we try the stair step, should we go back to your uncle-"

"Ugh, no," Fabian said, covering his face with his hand.

"Why? Embarrassed?" Nina laughed, but while she was laughing she nearly tripped. Fabian rescued her by throwing his arms around her to catch her, so the position ended up Nina's face was in Fabian's chest, and Fabian was holding Nina.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here…" Jerome said, coming up from behind them. "Now what do you think you're doing? Trying to make a move, I expect?" Jerome smirked. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"What? Umm, no…" Fabian and Nina exclaimed, jumping back from each other. "What would make you think that?"

"Oh, silly me, I must have been mistaken," Jerome said, pacing around them. "I thought you were pulling moves on each other. Ah, silly me. That really was silly, was it not?" Jerome said, raising his voice so to call over Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Mick, and Mara.

"What are you talking about, Jerome?" Patricia said, walking over.

"Oh, did you not see?" Jerome said, stringing it out.

"See what?" Patricia gave a half smile.

"These two." Jerome replied.

"Oh, and what about _these two_." Patricia glared at them from the corner of her eye.

"Why, didn't you see what they were doing?" Jerome put on a surprised look as if he wondered why they didn't know.

"What? Snogging I expect." Alfie said, coming closer to hear what Jerome was saying better.

"Maybe." Jerome sighed.

"What? Holding hands?" Patricia snorted.

"Possibly." Jerome smiled.

"Were the putting their arms around each other?" Amber said, inching closer.

"Were they smiling nonstop?" Mick came closer.

"Were they cuddling into each other?" Mara said, widening her eyes.

"Why. Don't. You. Ask. Them?" Jerome smirked again, walking away leaving the remaining people to crowd around the said 'couple'.

"Well?" Amber said, now walking towards Nina and Fabian.

"Yeah Nina, well?" Patricia sneered, she too walking toward them.

"I-" Nina was cut off by Fabian.

"Now, listen, do you really believe what Jerome says? You know what he's like." Fabian put in, crossing his arms pointedly.

"Well,…" Alfie began, "Why not?"

"Why would?" Fabian shot back.

"…" Alfie turned away and walked after Jerome.

"Well, if his best friend can't believe him, then why should we?" Mara shrugged, walking away followed by Amber and Mick, and a hesitant Patricia.

"Whew," Nina laughed after they were gone, "That was a close call. Thanks, Fabian." Nina said, giving Fabian a hug, and then pulling his arm after her to catch up with the others.

**So, how was that? Well, the only way you can get that across is if you review! Come on, you know you wanna! That little button needs it! Oh, and flames will be used to burn up Victor and that bird. **

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about the previous chapter two. It was a filler chapter, one to put in while I was waiting for the next episode, and thinking up the REAL chapter two. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one more! Oh, and none of this has to do with the ex-chapter two. :)**

"Victor's a ghost? No, he can't be," Patricia shook her head from outside the passage Nina found earlier.

"It-it's true. Look!" Nina said, shoving the photos of Victor at Patricia.

"Wow…I can't believe it!" Patricia gasped, holding the photos up to the light to get a better look.

By now it was a week later of Jerome's teasing of them, and they had just found another clue.

"Well, I guess we have to. We have proof," Fabian said, getting out of the tight space and stretching.

"Wait. This doesn't necessarily mean he's a ghost. He's just-" Nina was cut off.

"Old. Very, very old." Fabian finished, holding his hand out and helping her up.

"We have to tell Amber," Patricia jumped up.

"Eventually," Nina nodded. "But first see if we can find more photos."

"And do it fast before Victor comes back," Fabian added, looking around.

"Right. Before Victor comes back."

* * *

"You have five minutes 'till I want to hear a pin drop," Victor called.

"Yeah yeah," Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm going as fast as I can." Nina said, picking up her toothbrush.

"Hey, Nina." Amber said coming in.

"Hi Amber," Nina answered through a mouth full of toothpaste. "Sibuna meeting. Tonight."

"Ok," Amber nodded, picking up her toothbrush.

"Guess what!" Mara ran in.

"Wha?" Nina and Amber asked through toothpaste.

"Number one thing; Amber got the cameras taken down!" Mara smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a genius." Amber did smile.

"Well, you did good," Nina nodded.

"Yeah, and, number two thing; Trudy might come back!" Mara looked back and forth from Nina and Amber, waiting for they're reactions.

"Yeah, I made that happen too," Amber said smugly.

"Oh, great! Now we don't have to deal with Victor's slop-" Nina was cut off.

"Your time is up!" Victor's voice rang around the house. "Get in bed!"

The three girls in the bathroom widened their eyes, running out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok, Amber, we have some news for you," Nina said when they were safely seated in the attic.

"Yes?" Amber asked, nodding her head telling Nina to go on.

"Well, how can I put this simply…" Nina cocked her head to the side.

"Victor's a ghost!" Patricia yelped, then quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" Amber gaped.

"Well, he's not necessarily a ghost, more like a really REALLY old man who should be dead," Fabian added.

"But-then-" Amber widened her eyes and couldn't say anymore.

"We know. It's a shock. Here, look at these photos," Nina said, handing Amber the photos they had.

Amber's eyes widened bigger than before.

"Yeah, we know. Again." Nina smiled.

"But-we-then-how-" Amber stammered.

"Amber, don't take it too hard." Nina interrupted.

"Yeah. You're taking it harder than us." Patricia said, shaking her head.

"Well, ok," Amber answered in her normal voice. "But, what does this have to do with our mystery?"

"What does it have to do with it?" Fabian looked at her surprised. "Everything!"

"That is true. It does have to do with everything. And to know how it deals with everything even more, we have to go visit a friend of ours," Nina smiled.

"What? Who?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, you'll meet her tomorrow…" Nina winked.

**Ooo, who do you think it is? Well I know. ;P So, what do you think of that chapter? I really care about what you think, and if you want me to post chapter three, please review. :)**

**P.S: As I said before, flames will be used to burn Vicotor and his bird. And now his sludge he calls oatmeal! :P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the EXTREMLY long wait, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

*bam* bam* bam*

Nina sighed. It was no use. The doors would not open.

"Give it up, Nina," Amber called. "It's no use."

"We need to find a way to get out of here!" Nina paced back and forth.

"Ya, but banging the door won't help." Amber suddenly perked up. "Hey, do you think if I screamed someone might find us?"

"_No._" Nina quickly shook her head. "We're out in the middle of nowhere. The only thing screaming will do is blow my ear drums."

"Sorr-y…" Amber mumbled.

Nina sighed again, and plopped down next to Amber on the cold ground.

"Come on, Amber," Nina said. "We can't just do nothing!"

"You mean _you_ can't just do nothing," Amber corrected. "I am perfectly fine with it."

"Yeah, well I'm not." Nina stood up again. "Come on let's-" He words were cut off as the sound of the lock unlocking was heard.

"Who do you think it is?" Amber hissed, reaching for an object to throw.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, it can't be good," Nina replied, picking up a rusty old lantern.

"Ok, on one two three," Amber commanded. "One…two…and-FABIAN!" Amber yelled, dropping her object.

"What?" Nina asked, but quickly saw their friend. "Oh, Fabian!" Nina smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"I told you someone would come," Amber smiled and walked up to Fabian.

Nina rolled her eyes, then turned to Fabian. "How did you find us?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just riding on my bike looking for you when I saw a trail of oil. Thinking quickly, I decided to follow it. When I got here, someone was banging on the door, and I heard voices inside. That's when I opened it." Fabian smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nina hugged him again, Amber following.

Fabian smiled again.

"It was nothing." He said.

* * *

"Ow, my foot is caught!" Amber wailed.

"Amber, shh!" Nina hissed. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Yeah, and neither is my foot," Amber grumbled.

"Amber, quit complaining. I hear voices!" Fabian said.

"Me too!" Nina replied.

"Shh, let's go," Fabian instructed, getting off his bike.

Once Nina and Amber were set, he started to lead them to a small dirt road in the middle of the woods. When they got there, they saw a van and a silver car.

"That's Rufus' van!" Nina hissed.

"And that's a teacher's by the look of it," Amber said, pointing to the silver car.

"Shh!" Nina hissed, hearing some more voices.

"Here. Now give me Patricia." Said a female voice.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me see what you've brought me first." A male voice said smugly.

"Look! That's Rufus. I recognize his voice anywhere. And I bet he has Patricia in the back of his van. Let's go look!" Nina waved her hand for the others to follow, and made her way silently to the back of the van.

"Patricia!" Amber gasped, upon seeing Patricia's face peek out from the window.

"We've got to get her out of there," Fabian looked around for something to use. "Ah! How about this?" Fabian handed Nina a crow bar.

"Fabian this is perfect! Now I need your help along with Amber's to get Patricia free." Nina whispered, putting the crow bar in the door and yanking it to the side.

"Here." Fabian put his hands on her's, (making them both blush) and yanked with her.

"Ooo, I'll help too!" Amber quietly squealed, helping then yank.

"Thank you." Rufus' voice sounded.

"But, what about Patricia?" another voice sounded.

"I'll bring her back in time." Rufus began walking away.

"You cheater!"

"Ah, but life is never fair."

"Hurry!" Nina whispered, yanking as hard as she could.

Fabian gritted his teeth and used all of his muscle.

Amber tried too, and with one final tug they got the door open and Patricia out.

"Guys, thank you!" Patricia pulled them all into a hug just before the van rumbled away.

* * *

"Patricia, you're back!" Mara smiled, walking up to give Patricia a hug.

"Oh, good, the nag is back," Jerome sighed, lounging on the couch while Alfie snickered.

"Patricia, where have you been?" Mara ignored Jerome.

"I don't know, but at least I'm back," Patricia smiled, but then when Jerome wasn't paying attention she walked over and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow! And what was that for?" Jerome shot up, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Nothing." Patricia grinned, turning and walking away.

"So, Patricia, what happened?" Nina asked when they were out of earshot, along with Amber and Fabian.

"I don't really know, actually. I was with Rufus waiting for Joy to turn up, but then Rufus went all wacko and locked me in that shed. He treated me horribly, and he fed me food with fungus literally growing on it! The only decent meal I had was a rotten hamburger and a moldy sandwich," Patricia shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts.

"Sounds bad," Nina shook her head. "But what I don't understand is how Rufus could be so mean!"

"I know. He seemed really nice." Patricia agreed.

"This is all so confusing." Fabian sighed. "But that's part of the mystery, eh?"

"Yeah, part of the mystery," Nina smiled.

**So, I know I haven't updated in like forever, and I have skipped some stuff, but I didn't want to go over it because you know it and…I was in a rush to update. So…yeah. Thanks to all my reviewers, I loved all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter and can also review! :P**

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
